edfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Edsona
NB- '''This article is a work in progress by the author of this story, please do not edit, unless necessary, nor complain about its incompleteness. Thank you. '''Edsona is a EEnE and a Persona fanfic crossover written by Superedfan. It details the experiences of Edd, or Double d, as he moves to the virtually unknown suburban town known as Peach Creek. While adapting to his school life, Double d and the Eds have to fight against inter-dimensional beings known as Shadows. So far, there have been twelve chapters written on fanfiction.net. You can read the story here. Plot Edd, or Double d as he is often called within the story, is moving towards the suburban town of Peach Creek. He is reminding himself to not remember about a certain incident and that to look up to his new experience as a new kid to this town. He is first dropped off at his house, when he is hit by a football. After his initial shock, Edd finds that his attackers were none other than Ed and Eddy (who had simply missed and accidentally hit Edd with the football). After Edd tries, and fails, to throw the football back to the two, Eddy simply tells him to keep it, and calls him 'Sockhead' for the first time. Edd ponders about it, before going into his new home and finally sleeping. While he is asleep, he is met by a 'Shadowy figure' on a road of light within a dark void. After chatting for a few moments, Edd is given a steel pipe and is forced to fight the figure. Edd manages to harm the figure, yet is outmatched and is defeated. Bruised badly, he loses conciousness. However, the next day, he wakes up without any injures. Edd, obviously perplexed, is soon given a package by a mailman. After opening the package, he receives a real diamond ring. He marvels the diamond, before leaving for school. After his rather lacklustre and boring introduction, Edd quickly becomes friends with Ed and Eddy. After a brief encounter with Nazz, whose beauty stuns Double d on first sight, and Kevin, the three Eds talk about the recent pandemic of kidnapping cases, where a child would be pecked by a raven and would disappear after three days, then wind up dead four days after. Shortly after this occurs, Edd receives a mental message from his Persona, who reminds him that whn he is in trouble, call his name. Edd then returns home, puzzled about the recent vision. REST OF PLOT NOT YET SUMMARISED-TO BE CONTINUED Characters On Team Ed Edd- The main character of the fanfic, Edd is the new kid in Peach Creek. He is shown to be quite intelligent and fairly popular with the students, yet he is baffled by the certain quirks of the kids. He is the editor of the Peach Creek Junior High newspaper, and has a segment on it called 'Ask Mariam' (he is not afraid of using his middle name). Despite being a pacifist, Edd ironically has a wide array of options to fight Shadows with. His main weapon choice is a long-broadsword, which often fails to do the job, so his secondary weapon is the Thingamajig, which releases a different item (such as luminous sticks which acts like a flash grenade) for the situation. In addition to that, Edd has the ability of the Wild Card, meaning he has the power to change his already strong Persona, Athos the leader of the musketeers, into different Personas of different Arcana through the Social Links he has acquired. Edd is considered the leader of the group. Ed- Ed, true to his canon counterpart, is dumber than bricks. But is portrayed to have at least a lick of common sense. Ed is Eddy and Edd's best friends, and often accompanies them to their journey to the Dream World. He is an avid fan of videogames and comics (as seen in his dungeon when his Shadow, Sarah, transforms into Samus Aran from Metroid). Ed has a astonishing and superior knowledge of the Italian language and can speak other languages within it, as when he sang Ode to Joy in German...in Italian. It is revealed in his Awakening dungeon that Ed was often mistreated by his family due to the fact that he was the unexpected son of his parents. Ed's Persona is Porthos the Jovial Shield, who is a Persona from the Strength Arcana. His Persona's weapon is a golden shield, based off the concept that Ed is the protector of the group and Sarah. Ed is a special case in which that his weapon is the environment around him, meaning that anything can be his weapon. Ed's arcana is the Strength Arcana, which currently persists of Edd helping him take care of Sarah. Eddy- Eddy is one cunning trickster. He often tries to make a quick buck, yet as we all know this often backfires, for example in Chapter 6 where he releases and 'controls' living frogs within the Biology lab in order to force people to pay for him to stop, but when they are stopped he is left defenseless and is stripped of all his cash. It is revealed in his Awakening dungeon that he was lead by his older brother into believing that scamming and cheating people out of their money was the only way to be successful in life. Eddy's persona is Aramis the Amorous Knight, a persona from the Chariot Arcana. Aramis is described to be one of the fastest Personas in the group, and the one with the most endurance, based off the concept that despite all his beatings and misfortune, Eddy still scams another day. His weapon is the yo-yo, which he can use to a fairly expert degree within the Dream World. His arcana is the Chariot. Secondary Characters Sarah- Sarah is described to be a persecutor of the Eds, yet is fairly tame and often uninterested in their schemes. She is depicted in Ed's mind as a force of pure evil who would physically abuse him for the littlest of offences. Sarah is often seen playing with Jimmy and is said to have an interest in dancing. She, like in the show, has a slight kiddie crush with Edd, and is seen to be quelled from her rage just by Edd's presence. Jimmy- Jimmy is depicted to be a shy and quiet child. He still plays with Sarah and is interested with the things that she does. Jimmy is shown to be naturally artistic, and has his paintings shown within the Peach Creek Junior High newspaper. Nothing much happens between Jimmy and Edd. Kevin- Kevin is shown to be a mean-spirited jerk to the Eds on a whole, but hasn't (as yet) physically assaulted the Eds for their schemes. However, he is seen to be on good terms with Edd. He is the star quarterback in the Peach Creek Junior High football team, and is generally known as Nazz's boyfriend (much to the displeasure of Edd). Kevin, (un)fortunately due to his neglect of his studies, is at threat of being kicked off of the team unless he gets tutored. And who else do you think volunteered... Kevin's arcana is the Emperor. Nazz- Nazz is said to be the most beautiful girl in the school. She makes all of the Eds melt when seen, although Edd is slightly becoming immune to at least carry on conversation. Nazz is the head cheerleader for the Peach Creek Junior High cheersquad. Nazz is said to be Kevin's boyfriend (much to the displeasure of Edd). She is often seen as very kind and helpful to the Eds. Her arcana is the Empress, which is at level 4. Most of her Social Links have Edd helping her to accept the faults within her appearance, whether when her hair is messed up or when her cheer routine isn't perfect. Jonny 2x4- Armed with his best friend Plank, Jonny is the same as usual. A bald and weird kid who just floats around. He is first met when his head is stuck in a tree and Edd has to help him down. There isn't really much interaction with him and Edd currently. It is revealed in Chapter 11, that Jonny is a Reverse-Vegetarian. He eats as much meat as possible because Plank says that the vegetables still feel pain from being eaten, so in order to spare them pain, he eats the minimum amount. Plank- A wooden piece of board with crayons drawings of eyes and a mouth, Plank isn't that different than his version on the show. Plank once tells Jonny to tell Edd about changing the way he approaches things, which indirectly gives him the idea for the Thingamajig. He is described by Edd as being able to do things on his own without Jonny. Rolf- Rolf's customs and speech patterns perplex Edd, yet he quickly accepts him. His animals are popular with the kids, and in one instance lead to the Eds being tasked with taking care of them (which leads to a bad result). Other Characters Gustacho Marvelli- The owner of the Antique store, Mr. Marvelli is an old man with sagely wisdom. He appears to have collected thousands of ancient antiques and treasures. He is also fluent in Italian, and taught it with extreme fluency. He is aware about the Eds' supernatural plight, and bestows them with weapons, despite that they were really antique, could cost a fortune and that they were teenagers. He seems to be in-tuned with the Dream World or have some mystical power, as his eyes glowed blue and woke up in his sleep when Double d awoke to his Wild Card's true potential in Chapter 10. Robin-''' A little girl found within the Dream World. She is a new character in the story. A little 8 year old girl, she was rificuled and tormented by her classmates and life. She is a generally smart girl, and is childlike by personality. The Eds find her cowering in fear in the first dungeon they go in. She is killed by her shadow, and Shadow Robin later tries to destroy the Eds in an attempt to fulfill her purpose, but she was defeated by Double d's persona. Robin and Double d seem to be hinted to have known each other from before the first chapter. He takes her death the hardest, and because of that, Edd fights in an attempt to exterminate all Shadows from people's souls. Enemies '''The Kankers (May, Lee, Marie)- The Kankers, May Lee and Marie, are still as lusting to the Eds as possible. They are seen by the majority of the school as bullies, until Marie was blasted through the wall by Edd's Diamond ring. They first appear in Chapter 3, but receive a large debut during Chapter 9, when they appear after Eddy's Awakening. Surprisingly, they were given Personas and the power to enter the Dream World by a mysterious figure, who they believe is a woman who is romantically after the Eds. These Personas were the sisters of Fate: Atropos, Lachesis and Clotho, for Lee, Marie and May respectively. They are all of the Fortune Arcana and are shown to be equally matched with the Persona of the each girl's boyfriend, ex. both Atropos (Lee) and Aramis (Eddy) are fast and have high endurance. G'''- Not much is known about G as of yet, but she appears to be methodical and calculating. She also seems to be an excellent strategist, remarked by Double d himself. She is also noted as an important figure to the Shadows of the Dream World by Robin. Trivia * The reason why the protagonist was Double d wasn't because he reminded the author of Naoto Shirogane from Persona 4, but it was because the author realized that they have written a lot of fanfics surrounded on Eddy already. So they figured it was time to give Sockhead the spotlight. * The red car within the first chapter was based off the Layton-mobile from the Professor Layton series by Level 5. * The fanfic was written and published when the author was 13. * In the original draft of every Awakening chapter, the characters being questioned would have a scene where an action would occur that could only result from pure terror, i.e. wetting themselves uncontrollably. This was toned down, with the chapter that has the most of its draft being Chapter 4. * Interestingly, Double d infact ''did ''move to the Cul-de-Sac from an unknown area, as revealed during a 'flashback' within the show, just extremely younger and he did first meet Ed and Eddy outside his house. * The Antique Shop in Chapter 4 is infact an actual shop that was seen within the show. * There is a self inserted joke/meaning within the Arcanas of Eddy, Nazz and Kevin. Kevin's Social Link is the Emperor. His girlfriend is Nazz, who's Arcana is the Empress. Naturally, one would think that the Emperor and the Empress would be in love or something to that effect. Kevin is seen by Eddy as a jerk or someone above him. An Emperor rides a Chariot, which is Eddy's Arcana. Basically, through the Arcana, Eddy-to Kevin- is nothing more than an object to stand on and to be above. (The author would like to note that they though it was a nice cooincidence...) * In chapter 11, Edd asks Jonny why he has so much meat on his plate than vegeatables. Jonny replies that he doesn't eat vegetables because Plank says that they feel pain and being crushed and torn when eaten. This is based on a study by scientist that discovered that plants release gas when cut, and that gas can be translated into a scream when bombarded by a laser. So, Jonny is partially correct, since the plant nucleus would have been destroyed when it was cooked, thereby killing the nerves. * In chapter 11, there is a phrase '''Jonny looked at him strangely, as if there was a second head under his hat.. This phrase is related to a theory on Youtube the Author saw that states that Edd was a simese twin, with his underdeveloped side (a head) covered by his hat and that the reason he is so smart is because that his brain is fused with his twin. Category:Crossovers